The radial fan, one type of centrifugal fan, has both its blades and interblade channels directed radially and is thus simpler than other types of centrifugal fans such as the sirocco fan, which has forward-curved blades, and the turbo fan, which has backward-curved blades. The radial fan is expected to come into wide use as a component of various kinds of household appliances.
Quietness of the multiblade radial fan, which has numerous radially directed blades disposed at equal circumferential distance from each other, is heavily affected by the impeller of the multiblade radial fan, compatibility between the impeller and the scroll type casing for accommodating the impeller, and interference between the tongue of the scroll type casing and the blades of the impeller.
The inventors of the present invention proposed design criteria for enhancing the quietness of the impeller of the multiblade radial fan in international application PCT/JP95/00789. No one has ever proposed design criteria for achieving compatibility between the impeller and the scroll type casing accommodating the impeller of the multiblade radial fan, or design criteria for decreasing sound caused by interference between the tongue of the scroll type casing and the blades of the impeller.